Tus ojos en mi
by Farariel
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando te encuentras tal vez por ultima vez con ese amor?... Songfic


**» Tus ojos en mí «   
Por Farariel **

**Siempre cante mis canciones   
En el escenario, en mi   
Siempre diré mis palabras   
Deseando que me escuches **

Verano, tal vez la estación más mágica de todo el año, las fervientes gotas corriendo por los transparentes vidrios, las albinas nubes resplandeciendo en los azules cielos por el sol reflejado suavemente sobre ellas, la humedad en la suave brisa, y las calles desiertas, ah amo el verano. 

Habían pasado 14 largos años desde nuestra primer aventura en el mundo digital, habíamos cambiado tanto sin darnos cuenta, sin embargo ese amor que sentía por él desde que era una niña aún no se desvanecía. 

La lluvia de verano invadía la ciudad, por lo que todas las personas se resguardaban para estar a salvo de aquellas traviesas gotas, sin embargo para mi ya era demasiado tarde, ya me encontraba empapada. Al caminar lentamente por fin llegue a mi lugar favorito de Odaiba, un pequeño café bar donde solía reunirme con los demás cuando era adolescente, ah... aquel lugar tenía tantos recuerdos, mis triunfos, mis derrotas, todos lo hermoso y desastroso de mi vida aquel lugar lo había visto. 

**Yo te vi sonreírme   
¿Era real o solamente mi fantasía?   
Tu siempre te encuentras en la esquina   
De este pequeño bar **

Recuerdo cada una de las veces que había estado ahí, cada una fue en cierta forma mágica, ahí fue cuando termine de comprobar que realmente estaba enamorada de ese chico, tal vez donde la mayor parte de mis sueños comenzaron a surgir, él me había visto ahí tantas veces, en citas de amigos, no lo sé, tal vez sólo hayan sido mis fantasías, pero, más de una vez creí que él sentía algo por mi. 

¿Que más da? Ahora me encuentro aquí sola y empapada, tratando de que estos recuerdo no se vallan, porque tal vez este será mi ultimo día en la ciudad, jamás encontré el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía por él 

-Hola preciosa, te invito una copa- me dijo un joven que tomo asiento justo a mi lado, giré un poco el rostro entonces una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en mi rostro -Claro que si Tai-chan- le respondí a aquel joven que se encontraba a mi lado -2 copas de vino tinto por favor- ordeno el joven de cabello alborotado. 

-¿Sora que pasa? Te vez un poco triste- me dijo el portador del valor -Nada- le respondí un poco distante -Sora-chan nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, sé cuando mientes- me dijo aquel joven con una dulce sonrisa, sonreí al mirarlo ahí conmigo, solo conmigo, Tai se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando debido a que mi ropa estaba mojada, así que sobre mis hombros puso su tibia chaqueta negra, -mañana me voy a Londres- le dije a aquel joven, una expresión llena de incertidumbre se dibujo en su rostro, «no, no es posible, ella aún no puede partir, ahí tantas cosas que arreglar, tantas cosas que decir» se dijo a si mismo el joven Yagami 

**Mi ultima noche aquí es por ti   
Las mismas viejas canciones   
sólo una vez más   
¿Mi ultima noche aquí contigo?   
Tal vez si, tal vez no **

-Sora-chan tengo algo muy importante que decirte, algo que debí haber dicho hace tanto tiempo- me dijo aquel joven tomando mi mano -¿que pasa Tai-chan?- le pregunte un poco desconcertada ante esa nueva actitud que él había tomado, ambos callamos por unos segundos haciendo que aquel silencio fuera escalofriante, él me miro a los ojos directamente, «por favor, si un día fui el portador del valor, creo que aún me tiene que quedar un poco» se dijo a si mismo reuniendo el coraje suficiente para vocalizar las palabras adecuadas -¿que diablos?- dijo Yagami dejándome sin entender nada, en ese instante sin darme cuenta unió sus labios con los míos tiernamente, no fue un beso apasionado, sino bastante tierno, suave lleno de amor, ese era el mejor beso que alguien me había podido dar en mi vida 

**Me gusto el camino que tomaste   
Como pusiste tímidamente tus ojos en mi   
¿Oh supiste alguna vez?   
Que tenía los míos en ti **

-Te amo, más que a nada en el mundo, lo eres todo para mi, discúlpame por no habértelo dicho antes- dijo aquel joven de cabello alborotado sonriendo con un rostro lleno de ternura, volví a besar sus labios como respuesta a aquella confesión, lo había esperado tanto, pero... ¿porque ahora que me tenía que ir?, me habían ofrecido un gran trabajo en Inglaterra, la mejor oportunidad de mi vida. 

La noche cayó sobre la inmensa ciudad sin darnos cuenta, Tai y yo seguimos en aquel pequeño bar por algunas horas conversando sobre tantas cosas, habíamos perdido ya tanto tiempo, simplemente esperando que el otro se decidiera a decirlo. 

-Vámonos es tarde- dijo al mirar que su reloj ya marcaba las 9:30pm, tome el brazo de Tai quien me condujo hasta la puerta de su auto, -Tai-chan- le dije con una voz tímida un poco apenada -¿que sucede Sora-chan?- pregunto aquel joven sin saber que era lo que yo quería decirle -no quiero separarme de ti esta noche Tai-chan- le respondí un poco sonrojada, él sólo sonrió al escuchar aquel comentario acariciando dócilmente mi rostro -no lo harás Sora-chan- después de esto Taichi manejo con rumbo a su departamento. 

Al entrar a su departamento lo primero que encontré fue la fotografía de cuando viajamos al Digimundo, estaba un poco más clara que cuando había sido tomada originalmente, pero aún se alcanzaba a distinguir perfectamente bien -éramos muy lindos cuando teníamos 11 años- le dije tomando aquella foto entre mis manos -pero eres más linda ahora a los 25- respondió haciendo que me sonrojara, Yagami tomo mi mano conduciéndome hasta una de la habitaciones -en el armario hay mucha ropa, es de Kari, ponte algo seco o te resfriaras- me dijo aquel chico, después entre para cambiarme de ropa, la mía seguía bastante mojada, me puse una playera rosa bastante holgada y unos pantalones azules, salí de aquella habitación y camine hasta la sala, donde él se encontraba, sonrió dulcemente al verme con la ropa de su hermana, era obvio que ese no era mi estilo -te ves hermosa, ven elige una cinta y siéntate, prepararé palomitas- tomo mi mano conduciéndome hasta el sillón que estaba frente a la VCR, elegí una película romántica introduciéndola a la vídeo, momentos después él llego con un tazón lleno de palomitas de maíz y se sentó a mi lado abrazándome dulcemente. Ambos nos quedamos dormidos en ese cómodo sofá mientras que la cinta de película corría. 

**Querido, ahí estas tu   
Con esa mirada en tu cara   
Como si nunca doliera   
Como nunca cayeras **

Desperté por los nítidos rayos del sol que traspasaban las persianas de su departamento, al mismo tiempo que sentí la tibia respiración de aquel joven en mi por lo que volteo a verle, Taichi lucía tan tranquilo, tan pacifico, con su cabello revuelto entre los cojines, abrazándome aún como si se negara a soltarme, en ese momento casi hubiera podido olvidar que mi avión partía a las 3:15pm ni un minuto después. 

-No te vallas por favor- son las palabras que escucho de los labios de aquel chico, mientras que una lagrima cae rodando por mis mejillas, esa elección era tan difícil de hacer, tener al amor de mi vida o cumplir mis aspiraciones «no, esa no era mi intención, odio verla llorar, nunca quise que ella llorara por mis palabras» penso aquel apuesto moreno al ver que mis lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, -no fue mi intensión, al parecer aún hago cosas estúpidas- sonreí ligeramente al escuchar aquel comentario, que no era del todo falso, pero él nunca iba a cambiar, me abrazo fuertemente contra su cálido pecho haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápidamente, me abrace a él lo más fuerte que pude, no quería soltarlo por un sólo momento. 

**Debo ser lo único para ti   
Quien te pellizca suave, pero seguro   
Si las facciones que muestras   
Sabré que no eres un soñador **

Después de todo yo también lo amaba tanto, no podía culparlo de nada, para mi él también era lo único que tenía, lo único a lo que realmente adoraba con todas mis fuerzas, yo tampoco quería dejarlo ir... pero se tardo tanto tiempo en decirme lo que sentía por mi... dios que estúpido, no entiendo si un día su emblema simbolizo el valor porque no pudo demostrar antes lo que él sentía, no lo entiendo, ahora de nuevo nos tenemos que separar... comienzo a pensar que la vida es injusta. 

-Te amo- le dije mientras seguía aferrada a aquel cálido sitio, él beso mi cabeza, así nos quedamos unos cuantos minutos, -Debes ir a preparas tus cosas, no querrás olvidar nada- dijo el apuesto chico con la voz entrecortada, era obvio que le estaba costando trabajo pronunciar esas palabras, -tienes razón- respondí levantándome de aquel sillón, fui a lavar mi rostro y peinar mi cabello, después salí del cuarto de baño, Tai ya se encontraba listo para salir, así que ambos bajamos al estacionamiento donde se encontraba su auto. 

-Pasa por favor- le dije a aquel joven al llegar a mi casa, ambos entramos al pequeño pero acogedor lugar al que yo llamaba hogar, hacía 3 años que me había mudado de casa de mis padres, papá por fin había dejado la arqueología así que supuse que necesitaba pasar tiempo a solas con mamá. 

Tai y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación, disponiéndonos a arreglar mi equipaje -oh muy bien, dime ¿donde están la maletas?- pregunto el joven Yagami indagando en el armario -Arriba, en el ultimo compartimiento- le indique mostrando el más alto del guardarropa -ah, tendré que subir- agrego Taichi sin muchos ánimos, por fin bajo las valijas suficientes y cerro la puerta del ropero -gracias amor, que lindo eres- dije besando su mejilla, era muy gracioso observar esa escena pues Yagami no solía sonrojarse siempre, saque toda mi ropa y comencé a meterla en el equipaje, hasta que por fin metí la ultima pieza -terminamos- comento Taichi con una expresión de alivio en la cara -Si, ahora vamos a cerrarla- añadí sonriente, ambos tratamos por todas las formas de cerrar aquellas maletas pero parecía un misión imposible -tengo una idea, tu siéntate sobre ella y yo la cierro- expreso Tai con un tono lleno de determinación, yo accedí a su idea, después de todo ¿que podía perder?, me senté sobre una de las maletas, así que Tai pudo cerrarla perfectamente, al hacer esto puso una señal de victoria y mostró una sonrisa de triunfo -ves, soy un genio- dijo feliz, aunque antes de que siguiera festejando la maleta se abrió llenando la habitación con mi ropa, sólo lo miré con una cara de desconsuelo y al ver esto él me abrazó un poco decepcionado, al final sólo terminamos riendo. 

**Así que permíteme ir a ti   
Tan cerca como quiero estar   
Bastante cerca para mi   
Para sentir tu corazón latir rápidamente **

El me abrazo tan fuerte que sentí su corazón latir, tan cerca que tal vez él pudo haber sentido el mío, al parecer mis cosas tampoco querían irse, tal vez eso era un presagió, Tai beso mi frente acariciando mi cabello mientras lo hacía -ven recojamos todo de nuevo, pero esta vez repartimos mejor las cosas- sugirió Yagami inteligentemente, momentos después mi equipaje ya estaba hecho de nuevo -terminamos- le dije observando que las cosas que llevaría a Inglaterra ya estaban listas, -Si tienes razón- contesto el moreno un poco decepcionado, el silencio nos invadió momentáneamente, habían tantas cosas que decir y tan poco tiempo para ello... 

Tomo mi mano dócilmente mientras que una sonrisa se dibujo en él rostro de mi adorado, -tengo una idea- murmuró, después tomo mi equipaje y bajamos hasta donde su auto, ahí él introdujo mis maletas y subimos con una dirección desconocida, por lo menos para mi. 

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- le pregunte un poco sorprendida al darme cuenta que es el parque central de Odaiba, -traeré algo de comer, tengo mucha hambre- respondió Taichi ante aquella pregunta, simplemente yo tome asiento debajo de la sombra de un árbol y mire mi reloj, marcaba las 11:17am, suspiré profundamente al darme cuenta que aquellas manecillas se movían rápido sin consideración a nada, la hora "D" se acercaba rápidamente. 

-Regrese, ¿me extrañaste?- pregunto mi querido Taichi al llegar con hot dogs y malteadas en las manos -si mucho- respondí sonriendo, ambos comimos sentados a la sombra de ese gran árbol. 

**Y quédate ahí mientras susurró   
Como ame tus pacíficos ojos en mi   
¿Siempre supiste   
Que tenía los míos en ti? **

Me abrazó tiernamente mientras iba cerrando sus inocentes ojos lentamente «desearía que este sueño nunca terminara» son los pensamientos que cruzaron por la mente de aquel chico, -te amo más que a mi vida Sora-chan- dijo Taichi, sonreí al escuchar aquel comentario mientras que yo me aferraba a su torso -Siempre ame tus pacíficos ojos- le dije a Yagami apenas murmurante mientras yo también cerraba los míos «desde el Digimundo, me enamore de ti desde nuestro primer viaje al Digimundo, desde que demostraste tu valor, tu energía, desde que demostraste todo lo que eras ¿a caso nunca lo supiste?» pensaba mientras que los brazos de Tai rodeaban mi cuello, ahí ambos nos quedamos simplemente pensando en todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, en todo lo que nos faltaba por vivir, por compartir. 

-¿Sabes, nunca me interese por las niñas, a excepción de Kari claro que ella es mi hermana, pero tu... tu siempre fuiste diferente- sonrió ingenuamente Tai al decir esas curiosas palabras -¿a que te refieres Tai-chan?- le pregunte intrigada por lo que había dicho hacia unos momentos -te mentí cuando dije que me agradaba jugar soccer con niñas, es sólo que me agradaste desde que nos conocimos, desde entonces ya me gustabas, supongo que fue amor a primera vista- continúo Yagami con su explicación -Tai-chan teníamos cuatro años cuando nos conocimos- le dije un poco asombrada por esa nueva confesión -¿Y que Sora-chan? Dicen que para el amor no hay edad- respondió con esa locución llena de sabiduría -¿quien lo diría? Después de todo tienes razón- respondí riendo al analizar que ese chico no era tan tonto como todos solíamos pensar -Te ves muy linda riendo, pero dime ¿Que te causa tanta gracia?- pregunto algo intrigado Yagami -Eres más listo de lo que todos creíamos- respondí aún riendo -gracias- contesto también riendo, momentos después -ah... oye?- dijo un poco indignado, al parecer terminaba de comprender el comentario, así que seguí riendo. 

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, como suele suceder cuando uno vive gratos momentos, al parecer es entonces cuando el tiempo se vuelve un cruel verdugo que nos arrebata la felicidad más preciada, quitándonos el momento que más dicha causa. 

Llegamos al aeropuerto faltando una hora para mi partida, el lugar se veía inmenso con cientos de personas a mi alrededor corriendo presurosas y la típica voz de una joven anunciando las próximas salidas, -te traje una taza de café- me dijo Taichi dándome aquel recipiente -gracias- le respondí bebiendo aquel delicioso liquido mientras mis manos temblaban -odio las despedidas- le dije a punto de soltarme en llanto -yo... yo también las odio- respondió Yagami mientras que unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, bese sus labios sin querer separarme de ellos un minuto más, sentí como lentamente las lagrimas de Tai mojaban mi rostro y no aguante más, yo también comencé a llorar -No quiero dejarte- le dije sinceramente -Debes irte, debes cumplir tus sueños, debes ser la mejor para que todos podamos ser felices- respondió Taichi tomándome por los hombros mirándome directamente a los ojos -tienes mucho valor Tai-chan, ojalá yo tuviera un poco de todo lo que tienes- le respondí con una sonrisa ingenua en el rostro "Pasajeros de vuelo 257IJL con dirección a Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta 5" anuncio la joven por el alta voz, ese sonido era el que no quería escuchar -esa es tu salida- dijo Tai un poco triste -creo que si- respondí sin muchos ánimos, él beso mis labios y me llevo hasta la puerta donde aborde mi avión. 

Me dirigí a mi asiento correspondiente al lado de la ventanilla, el siento de al lado estaba desocupado por lo que puse ahí mi bolsa de mano, al asomarme ya no encontré a Tai, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, ahora si había perdido lo que más amaba ¿a caso realizar uno de mis sueños merecía dejar atrás otro? ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? 

«Sora te amo, pero debes cumplir tus sueños, no quiero que no los cumplas por mi» se decía Taichi al pasar por la barra de ventas «no la alejaré de sus sueños, pero ... yo también formo parte de ellos» se dijo al pararse ante esa barra para hablar con la señorita. 

«Las 3:11pm ya llego la hora, adiós Tai, gracias por todo» miré por la ventanilla absorta en todos esos pensamientos que daban vueltas por mi mente una y otra vez sin dejar de hacerlo -¿Disculpe señorita, esta ocupado el asiento?- pregunto un joven sacándome de mis propios pensamientos -No, lo siento- respondí secano mis lagrimas y quitando mi bolsa un poco nerviosa, -Tranquila, los vuelos son divertidos- dijo aquel joven tomando mi mano, cuando él hizo eso inmediatamente levante la mirada, sólo había una persona en el mundo que me podía acariciar de esa forma, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro iluminándolo por la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos 

**Querido comparte conmigo   
Tu amor, sí tienes bastante   
Tus lagrimas si te detienes   
dolor si eso es lo que es **

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunte bastante sorprendida al verlo ahí -voy de viaje a supervisar que mi novia cumpla sus sueños- contesto aquel joven mientras tomaba asiento al lado mío -Taichi-chan estas loco- le dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -Si, tienes razón, estoy loco, pero loco por ti- contesto el muchacho de cabello alborotado besándome sutilmente en los labios -¿y el soccer, que pasara contigo, creí que la selección te había llamado?- le pregunte asombrada ante lo que mi novio estaba a punto de cometer -¿que más da? También hay selección en Inglaterra, lo importante es que ya no puedo estar sin ti- respondió Yagami -esto es una locura Tai- dije dulcemente al chico -lo sé, pero siempre me han dicho que lo que mejor hago son locuras y estupideces- respondió sonriendo. 

El avión comenzó a despegar con rumbo a Inglaterra mientras que yo me quedaba al lado de Tai viendo la película que era transmitida "Ghost" la favorita de Yagami y la mía, un amor que va más halla de todo, -te amo tanto como Sam amo a Molly- me dijo Tai entrelazando sus dedos con los míos -ídem- le respondí haciendo sonreír a aquel chico que tanto quería, me recargue en él mientras que me abrazaba con sus fuertes brazos. 

Así el atardecer cubrió de rosa las preciosas nubes de aquella majestuosa tarde, el océano podía observarse más azul mientras que las aves volaban por el inmenso cielo, el rojizo sol comenzaba a tornarse rosa y la plateada luna comenzaba a ganarle el terreno de trono estelar por lo que la belleza de Venus ya se podía observar en la repentina oscura bóveda celeste, las estrellas iluminaron la noche mientras que el inmenso océano se torno negro, como el aterciopelado cielo. 

"Srta. Takenouchi" fue el primer letrero que vi bajando del avión, al parecer mis nuevos jefes habían enviado una limosina para buscarme, Tai y yo subimos a aquel auto que nos dejo frente a mi nueva residencia -Veo que eres una gran psicóloga para que te hayan ofrecido este puesto y esta casa- dijo Tai un poco asombrado al ver la magnitud de la mansión que se encontraba a las afueras de la gran ciudad Inglesa -Tal vez- le respondí subiendo las escaleras tomando de la mano a mi querido novio, él simplemente sonrió dulcemente «estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Sora» «gracias por amarme tanto Tai» 

**Cómo te dejo saber   
Que soy más que el vestido y la voz   
Sólo localízame, entonces   
sabrás que no estas soñando **

El día llego y con el una nueva visión de la vida para mi y para Tai, ambos fuimos de compras por las tiendas de la ciudad, bueno él necesitaba ropa después de haber dejado todo en Odaiba por venir conmigo, ahora comprendo que después de todo es maravilloso vivir, no estoy sola en este mundo porque alguien también me apoya para seguir buscando ese sueño al que defiendo, ahora entiendo lo que significa amar de verdad a alguien. 

Camino recargada de su brazo mientras pasamos ante el Big Ben, me siento tan feliz por el simple hecho de estar al lado de ese chico al que tanto amo, levanto un poco la mirada y entonces observo que Taichi también me esta mirando, así que me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, después de tanto tiempo por fin estamos juntos. 

**Querido, ahí estas tu   
Con esa mirada en tu cara   
Como si nunca doliera   
Como sin nunca cayeras   
Debo ser lo único para ti,   
Quien te pellizca suave pero seguro   
Sí las facciones que muestras   
Entonces sabré que no eres un soñador **

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Uy que lindo mi primer songfic me siento muy feliz porque al fin hice uno, y además es un Taiora hay que bello, bueno perdón espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, personalmente amó esta canción por mil y un cosas, en fin, comentarios o cualquier cosa a fararielhotmail.com 

Arigato 

Digimon es de Akiyoshi, Eyes on me es del dueño de Final Fantasy VIII y la historia es mía, arigato -


End file.
